Vampire Knight -New Nights-
by aquablue97
Summary: Miyuki Sukirai Cross, a 15 year old girl. Chairman Cross's daughter. But ,wait, something is not right for her. And it seems that her prediction is indeed true. [VK fanfic, made just for fun, OC characters ALERT! bad grammar and english ALERT!]
1. Character Introduction

_**Vampire Knight ~ New Nights ~**_

Characters: -

**Miyuki Sukirai**

One of the main characters of the story. She can't really remember her past as it was all filled with mist to her and has yet to be cleared. She was brought to Chairman Cross and was under his care since then. Age 15 years old. She wants to know more of herself as she felt something is not right. She knew she had forgotten something, something she yearned for. She's a sweet young girl, Day Class Student, a Guardian at the night. She's sometimes are shy to make new friends. Her past is mysterious and yet to be revealed. [A character i created for myself]

Yuuki Kuran, Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, Chairman Kaien Cross, Takuma Ichijou, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, Toga Yagari, Rima Touya, Shiki Senri.

(they have their own roles)


	2. 1st night

**1st night..**

Chairman Cross peeked into his daughter's room,smiling softly when he saw his daughter lay on her stomach on the sky blue tiled on the floor, doing her school homework given by the teacher. Knowing that she does not know that he was just a few metres behind her, the Chairman tip-toed into the night blue coloured room and close the door of the room as quietly as possible. He giggle quietly before he place a hand on his daughter's shoulder, clearly freaking his daughter out.

The little girl with somehow dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes quickly look behind her with tears lingering at the corner of her eyes. "P-p-p-p-papa?" She managed to said out. The mention nickname chuckled and pull his daughter closer to him and peck on her forehead. "Did papa scared you?" The little girl nod her head and said, "Don't scare me like that, papa." Chairman chuckle and said, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, dear."

"Have you finished your homework by the way, hmm?" Chairman said as he caressed his daughter's head. The little girl nod and said, "finished!" As she show her completed homework. Her father smiled and carry her up, "Good work, Miyuki-chan. It's getting late, so let's sleep alright?" The little girl, name Miyuki Sukirai Cross , nod and peck her father's cheek goodnight before her father turned off the room light. Closing the door silently, a soft yet sad smile make its way to his face. He then stare at his hand who have touched his daughter's head and muttered, "Will i ever do the same to you when you know the truth, Miyuki-chan?"

Silence answered him. he let out a sigh and said, "Might as well I sleep too. I'm getting tired.." before he walk towards his bedroom and jumped on to his bed and finally fall asleep.


	3. 2nd Night

**2nd night..**

Knock! Knock!

Two knocks on the door managed to startled both Chairman and Miyuki. Chairman Cross was in the process of making his daughter sleep when he heard the knocking. Miyuki quickly grabbed Chairman's sleeve and said, "P-p-papa..g-ghost?" Chuckles escaped from the Chairman's mouth and look at his daughter lovingly before he said, "No, no, my dear. There are visitors."

Bright smile plastered on Miyuki's feature and she said, "Can i see them too?"

Chairman Cross then shook his head and pat his daughter's head lovingly before he said, "You can't Miyuki-chan. You have just recovered from fever don't you? You need some rest." Miyuki kept quiet before she smile softly and said, "Alright then ,papa." "Good girl" Chairman said as he peck on his daughter's forehead before putting her to sleep. Once he was out of Miyuki's bedroom, he quickly walk towards the main entrance of his house and opened the door.

A smile plastered on his face when he saw familiar faces standing in front of him. "Welcome back, Kaname-kun, Yuuki-chan, Zero-pyon." All the mention names smiled at Chairman before Yuuki hugged the Chairman and said, "We're home, otou-chan." Chairman chuckle and said, "It's been a long time,let's go in."

***:.｡. .｡.:* *:.｡. .｡.:* *:.｡. .｡.:***

Chairman place 3 cups of hot coffee in front of his 3 guest before he settled himself down on the sofa. "That's quite a surprise comeback for the 3 of you." Zero lean back against the sofa and said, "Job finished early," Chairman smiled and said, "How was it?" Kaname nod and said, "Quite satisfying. There'll be lots of vampires joining this school later so.." Yuuki continued, "So~ otou-chan~ sorry for the trouble~ 3" Chairman Cross pouted and sulking, "Fine, fine."

Chairman Cross and Kaname look into each other eyes before Chairman Cross smile softly after wondering what's in Kaname's mind. "Don't worry, she's fine." A soft smile plastered on Kaname's feature. Both Zero and Yuuki looked at each other, confused at the sudden change in Kaname's mood.

Zero then asked, "What is it?"

Kaname smiled towards the Kiryuu Prince and said, "Nothing~"

Zero glared at the mahagony haired pure blood prince before he muttered, "Kuran you bastard."

So, how was it guys? I hope it's play though, and i'm sorry for the short chapters, but i promised the next and coming chapters will be longer than this! Leave a review too! ^^


	4. 3rd Night

**3rd night..**

There stands a girl with long less wavy hair in front of her mirror, wearing her school uniform with a smile plastered on her face. She combed her dark brown hair before she started to packed her books for the 1st day of school. The girl's name is Miyuki Sukirai Cross, Chairman Kaien Cross's daughter. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and said, "I hope today is a good day.."

A knock startled her. "Yes, papa?" She said as she saw her father walked into her room, holding something in his hand. Chairman smiled and pecked his daughter's cheek before he said, "You're already awake, Miyuki-chan~" "He he, morning papa~" "Morning, morning, my little sunshine. You look good in school uniform, that eager, Miyuki-chan?"

Blush made its way to Miyuki's face as she say, "Y-yes.." Chairman chuckled softly and said, "Alright, alright. Oh and, before papa forgot, Miyuki. Here." As he placed something on Miyuki's palm. "What is this, papa?" she ask curiously as she looked at the thing sitting comfortably on the palm of her hands.

Chairman smiled and patted his daughter's head while saying, "You might not remember it, but it belongs to you. A necklace."

On Miyuki's palm, there sits a blue necklace. Light blue crystal necklace. Miyuki smiled as she carassed the necklace and said, "It's beautiful, papa. Thank you.." Chairman smiled and said, "You're welcome~ You look cute when you smile, sunshine." Miyuki smiled and pinched her papa's cheek.

Miyuki then fasten the necklace around her neck and said, "With this, I'll be going , papa!"

"Alright then, after school, meet papa at papa's office before you started your duty as a Guardian alright?"

Miyuki nodded and placed a kiss on her papa's cheek before she walked out of the main house entrance. As she nearly reached the dorm gate, she bumped into a girl long blonde hair. She gasped and quickly said, "I-i'm sorry!" As she helped the latter to stand on her 2 feets. The latter chuckled and brushed away some dirt. "It's okay, dear. Ah, aren't you Chairman Cross's daughter?"She asked as she looked at Miyuki.

Miyuki, meanwhile, noticed the blonde hair girl has dark blue eyes, as if it represents the colour of the dark sky in the night. The blonde haired girl then smiles at Miyuki and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sora Tsukiko!" as she held her hand out. Miyuki smiled shyly and said, "I'm Miyuki S-sukirai Cross, n-nice to meet you too, sora-chan" as she held her hand out,accepting the handshake.

**Miyuki Sukirai's POV...**

Sora giggled and pinched my cheek, "You're such a cutie , dear~" I pouted and said, "Everyone keep on calling me that," Sora giggled more and said, "Well, you deserves it! Hmmm..since we're in the same class, let's go together!" I smiled softly and nod. As soon as we resume walking, Sora asked, "How was your life staying at Chairman's house?" I smiled softly and looked at the bright morning sky as I said, "It's peaceful.."

I then looked at her and said, "Even though it's kind of lonely, but it's peaceful with papa by my side." Sora smiled and patted my head. "That's good. Actually, to tell you the truth, ever since I've lived in the Sun Dormitory, I keep on looking at you in your room nearly everyday, you know? Everytime I played around with my friends, I always think of you, and I have always wondered, 'Aren't you lonely?' But after listening to your answer, I felt quite relieve.. Miyuki-chan."

I looked at her and nearly teared up. I blinked my eyes a few times before I smiled softly at her and said, "Thank you for your concern, Sora-chan." Sora giggled and said, "Well, you're welcome! Ah, it seems that we've reached the school! Let's quickly go into our class!" before she dragged me. I giggled quietly and nod.

As soon as we reached the class, me and Sora sat next to the window and wait for the teacher to came in. I managed to make some new friends, too.

"Well, well, there's a tasty person here~ What do i got for today, hmm~~"

I gasped and looked behind only to see a red-eye girl with reddish hair girl looking at me with a smirk plastered on her face.

W-what is this sudden lost of protection?

I quickly looked in front when I heard the teacher's voice.

"Good morning, to all of you cuties! I'm Shinju Yuko, your class teacher!" said a rather long black-haired teacher along with beautiful hazel eyes. I smiled, _'The teacher is nice and lively.'_ "So! Let's introduce yourselves! Starting from you, sweetheart at the back there~~ 3" U-uh.. m-me? or the girl behind me?

"I'm Tsuki Momo." Said the girl behind me before she sat down. I then proceed to stand up and bow a little before I say,"M-miyuki Sukirai Cross. Nice to meet you all and..l-let's be good friends!" I smiled softly before i proceed to sit down. The ice breaking session goes smoothly.

After a few hours in the class, it's finally the end of the Day Class's students. Sora then said, "I bet you have to go to your papa's office, am i right? It's okay then, I'll walk back with my friends, see you tomorrow, Miyuki-chan!" As she waved at me. I smiled and waved her and her friend's back. I slowly take my time walking towards papa's office before I knocked the door and enter the room.

"Ah, Miyuki-chan, You've arrived!" Papa said as he looked at me with a soft smile. I smiled a little and said, "I'm having a little headache on the way here, but I'm fine now.." Papa stands up from his chair and walked towards me, "Are you sure you're okay?" I nod and said, "I'm fine , papa." Papa then looked at me before patting my head.

"Ah, you must be Miyuki-san, aren't you?" said a voice behind me. I looked behind and saw a neatly tied brown hair into a ponytail with a slightly red-eyed girl. I nod and said, "You are..?" She politely smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Noriko Yoshie, your Guardian partner."

I smiled brightly and grabbed her hand, "You're my partner? Thank you papa!" As I looked at papa. Papa smiled at me, caressing my cheek and said, "You're always welcome, my dear. Papa know it will be lonely if you're patrolling around the night by yourself. Not to mention, it's dangerous too. I smiled brightly and said, "Thank you papa! And I'm Miyuki Sukirai Cross! Just call me Miyuki!"

Noriko chuckled and pinched my cheek, "Cute," she commented. I giggled and papa said, "Alright! It's about time to start your part-time job! Nori-chan, please take care of her." Noriko looked at papa and smiled, "Of course, Chairman."

_But, somehow, I feel the smile was for something else. _

Both me and Noriko walked towards the Night Dorm's Gate and waited under a tree. "Hell is about to break loose in a few more minutes," Noriko said as she looked at her wrist watch. I giggled and said, "Let's go and get ready then" I stand up a little too quickly , feeling unsteady and my vision suddenly blurred. Noriko gasped and managed to catched me before I fall to the ground, "A-are you okay, Miyuki?"

I smiled and nod my head slowly, "I'm fine, thanks Noriko-chan." Noriko looked at me worriedly before she helped me on my two feets. "Just a slight headache, it's always been like this since i was little so, it's okay." I re-assured her. She smiled and nod, patting my head.

5pm.

Indeed.

Hells breaks loose.

Chaos.

"KYAAAAA! AIDO-SAMAA! GORGEOUS AS ALWAYS!"

"KAIN SAMA!"

"RUKA-SAMA! BEAUTIFUL AS ALWAYS!"

"KANAME-SAMA! PERFECT AS ALWAYS!"

"YUUKI-SAMA! 333333333333"

"ZERO-SAMA!"

Both me and Noriko closed our ears. I pouted and looked at the large mass of crowds behind me. Both of us shouted at them, but to no avail as they don't listen. Noriko looked at me and mouthed, "A few more minutes." I nod and raise my hands. All the noisy atmosphere changed into a silent one. I smiled softly and looked at the crowd.

"I know you are all here to look and admire the Night Class Students, am I right?" I said politely.

They nodded.

I giggled silently and said, "Well, both me and Noriko-chan would appreciate it if you're at your best behaviour. If the Night Class Student saw all of your earlier attitude, I doubt if I will let you stand here again.." All of the students looked at each other, some are biting their lips.

Noriko then glared at some of them and said, in a rather strict way, "SO! Obey Miyuki-chan orders or I don't mind kicking your ass out and send you back to your dorm and warned you about NOT allowed to see your idols FOREVER!" I looked at her, and said, "n-n-n-noriko-chan.. I..think that's a little..e-exxagerating..."

But, it did happend. All of the students stand behind the lines and waited patiently for the Night Class student to walk out. I smiled at some of them and said, "Please do behave like this starting from today, alright? You don't want to be kicked out by Noriko-chan, didn't you?" Some of the, the boys , blushed and nod their heads while the girls smiled and said, "Of course. Miyuki-san."

The dorm gate of the Night Dormitory opened.

Both me and Noriko looked at the Night Class students with awe. Ther're strikingly beautiful and perfect. I guess, that's a common characteristic for a vampire to have. Some squealing can be heard from the crowds.

"Oh my, there's many new faces, kain-chan~" said the blonde haired vampire and blue coloured eye, which is almost recognizeable to me, Hanabusa Aido, a direct cousin of Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen.

"Shut up, 'Idol'." Said his cousin before he slightly slapped his blonde haired cousin. The one who leads them is no other than the dorm president itself, Kaname Kuran a Kuran Pureblood. Next to him was Yuuki Kuran, princess of the Kuran lines and Zero Kiryuu, though he is a special case. I do remember papa had once said to me about it but I forgot the details. Behind Kaname-sama is Takuma Ichijou, followed by the rest. Hmm, the number of the student increased, I realized.

Perhaps because of too excited meeting them, one of the girls can't control themselve and accidently pushed me directly infront of Kaname-sama. I gasped and was about to walked back to my place before I suddenly feel something sharp attacking my heart and makes me somehow dizzy.

"M-miyuki!"' Noriko said as she caught me before I fall to the ground.

"H-hurts.." I said while grabbing my head.

Noriko looked at me worriedly and said, "C-can you stand?" I nod a little and was about to stand up when Kaname-sama placed his hand on my shoulder, prompting me to sit on the ground before he says, "No, It's better for you to rest for a while, Miyuki-san.." I looked at him and red blush are making its way to my cheek. I then muttered, "I-i'm s-sorry.. one..of the girls pushed me.."

Kaname-sama chuckled and said, "It's okay. Besides, I understand that it's your first day as a Guardian, am i right? Noriko-san?" Noriko nod her head while a small smile plastered on her face. Kaname then looked at me for a moment, before I caught myself staring at his vampire feature.

I gasped and said, "K-k-k-kaname-sama, y-your friends..."

He chuckled and said, "That can wait, Miyuki."

_W-why is he..._

When I was looking at him -again- I didn't realize that he placed his hand behind my head and bring me closer, placing a kiss on my cheek, whispering, "Good work for today, Miyuki.." before he smiled at Noriko and stand up, resume walking.

I touched the place where he kissed me and looked up only to see some of the vampires looked at me with pure jealously. I caught Takuma-sama smiled at me, somehow lovingly while Yuuki-sama and Zero-sama chuckled a little. I also caught Shiki-sama looked at me with longing in his eyes. His partner in crime, Rima Touya patted his shoulders, shooking her head and she somehow wiped her tears away.

_W-what was that?_

After the Night Class students was out of sight, some girls and boys surround me and Noriko, saying that they're sorry. I smiled a little and said, "It's okay, it's my fault too, for lowing my guard down." I then stand up and said, "Now be a good student and go back to your respective dorm!"

"In 10 seconds!" Noriko added.

Immediately, all the students ran towards their dorm. I chuckled and said, "Let's start patrolling, noriko-chan."

Noriko patrolled on the other side of the building while I'm on the opposite side. I looked at the stars and somehow my heart felt calm looking at them. I smiled and said, to myself, "It would be better if it's snowing now.." I then noticed something moving and quickly looked around my surrounding. Nothing suspicious. I then resume patrolling and meet up with Noriko. We both decided to sat under the tree for a few minutes before we patroll for the last time and retire for the night.

"How was it?" Noriko asked as she patted my head. I giggled and said, "It's quiet though, during the night. It was good for them to study in such peaceful and calming atmosphere, how I wish I could study in that atmosphere.." Noriko giggled and said, "Indeed. Ne, Miyuki-chan, there's many starts decorating the sky tonight, don't you think?" I nod and said, "I like it!" It's a beautiful sight.." Noriko then looked at me and said, "Miyuki-chan.."

"Hmm?" I said, looking at her.

"Do..you..remember your past?" Noriko said as she looked at me with a worried face.

Why..do i get the feeling like she knew something i didn't?

I smiled sadly and said, "I don't. Sadly. All i remember is, seeing papa's smilling face. That's all, though. The next thing, I have my room and stuffs. Staying in the room for nearly the whole of my childhood, playing and spending my time with papa. But when papa have some guests to attend, and i wanted to see them, he will not let me see them, because at the same time, I have just recovered from fever and sickness.. That's.. what people call coincidence..right?" before i giggled silently.

Noriko looked at me before she hugged me and said, "We're here with you, Miyuki-chan.."

I smiled and nod.

_What..is this..uneasy feeling..anyway?_

_There, a long chapter as I've promised! ^^ Hope you enjoy reading it and some reviews will be greatly appreciated !  
_


End file.
